pewdiepietubersimulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrations
Celebrations Are special events that last for several days, where special limited items are available. There's one such celebration available roughly every month. Some of the events are released at semi-fixed dates only releasing once per year, but most will cycle through. Features During these celebrations, special Packs, items, and Room Events related to them are available. One of the Categories of all released Videos will also match the Celebration event, while the second category will be free. Certain Pixelings that are related to the celebration will also have a higher chance of coming from an egg, and these eggs will hatch faster, as all videos will give progress to the hatching. Starting with the Sci-Fi Celebration of April 2019, the game also introduced limited-time items to the new mini-game Craniac. And in the following May, the Pirates vs Ninja Celebration saw the introduction of a Token Challenge where the player can unlock two masks, as well as some items from one of the celebratory packs. Ever since then, every celebration has introduced two new masks. Regular Celebrations These events are cycled, so long as none of the Annual Celebrations come at the same time. The listed order below is the order they were first released. The order they appear in might vary, but are generally the same, just that Mini City and Fantasy have traded places. Pirates vs Ninja Celebration The First non-annual event of the game, it was released in april 2017. The focus of the event is an old internet discussion about who would win a fight between pirates and ninjas. Mini City Celebration Mini-City was released in June 2017. Although this event is centered around miniature people and cities, there are plenty of items in the game that can be used to construct a miniature world. Fantasy Celebration The Fantasy event was released in August 2017. It centers around fairy-tales and magical world. Sci-Fi Celebration The Sci-fi event is the last to be added to the game, being released first in March 2018. As the name implies, the event has a futuristic and scientific theme. Annual Celebrations These events appear only once per year, and will take priority over the previously mentioned events. These also reflect real-world celebrations Holiday Celebration The holiday/christmas event is reseved for December. This event has been around since the first year of the game, 2016. Valentines Day Celebration This celebration is reserved for February, and was released in 2017, making it the second event of the game. Halloween Celebration Halloween is reserved for October, and was released in the Game's second year, 2017. The event focuses on horror and dressup. Tuber Simulator Anniversary Although The Anniversary of the game is not a fully-fledged celebration, like the others, it has several similarities. Such as being a fixed time per year and a special item pack. Also like other celebrations, in 2019 there was Token Challenge added as well as Room Events about Tuber Sim itself. Though no new items or packs were added. The Celebration was available for September 2017, but was not released again until the third anniversary in 2019. During both of these events, all players would recieve a free Cake item and a Brofist Shirt. . Category:Celebrations